Time heals any wound
by LizzyBennett
Summary: Alexander cheated and he wants back into Hephestion's favor, but has Hephestion finally had enough of Alexanders lies? What happens if Hephestion finds love in another's arms? Can Alexander get Hephestion back without pushing him further away? Chap 5 up
1. Chapter 1

Title: Time Heals Any Wound

Author: LizzyBennett

Story Summary: Alexander cheated and he wants back into Hephestion's favor, but has Hephestion finally had enough of Alexanders lies? What happens if Hephestion finds love in another's arms? Can Alexander get Hephestion back without pushing him further away? Or will Hephestion be lost to him forever? Alexander/Hephestion Hephestion/OC

Warning: I do not own anything, I do not profit over this. Please do not sue me, I am a broke high school student living off her parents and family. You won't win anything from me, but my cat socks and my pesky younger sister (Well you can have her if you want).

* * *

**Prelude **

He stopped in his tracks as the site before him left him paralyzed. His breathe escaped him as he watched the man he loved in the arms of another. There on the bed Alexander was having sex with Bagoas, his servant and apparently his new bed mate. Alexander was so caught up in what he was doing that he did not notice the general standing there in utter shock until Hephestion dropped whatever was in his hands. Alexander leaped from the bed and hurriedly put on something, as Bagoas slumped onto the bed. Hephestion rushed out of the room and before he knew it he was being stopped by Alexander in the hallway.

Alexander grabbed his shoulder and stopping the shocked general in his tracks:

"Hephestion I'm sorry.."

"Alexander you owe me no apology, you are king you can do who or whatever you like. I have no right to stop you or tell you what to do." Hephestion managed to get out before trying to walk away from Alexander.

But Alexander grabbed his arm:

"Please Phai don't talk to me like that."

Hephestion eyes flashed with many different emotions as Alexander called him Phai. At the moment Hephestion felt Alexander had no right to call him anything other than Hephestion:

"Don't call me that." Hephestion said with a lot of emotion.

"Please Phai don't.." Alexander went to hug him.

"Don't touch me Alexander and don't call me that call me Hephestion or general." Hephestion said.

"Ph... I mean Hephestion can we talk about this?" Alexander sounded almost desperate, something only Hephestion could draw up in him.

"Alexander let's not do this tonight. I'm tired and I don't want to keep you from what you were doing." Hephestion sounded defeated all he wanted to do was leave Alexanders site. Hephestion moved to walk away again but Alexander tightened his grip on his arm:

"Let me go Alexander." Hephestion asked.

"Not before you know that I am sorry, I was just.."

"Horny?" Hephestion snapped.

"No," Alexander let the comment go he needed Heph to know how he felt about the moment,"I got lost in my desire for Bagoas, but you need to know that it means nothing to me, he means nothing to me. I love you no one else." Alexander looked in Hephestions eyes.

Hephestion was experiencing a lot of different emotions right now, and hearing that Alexander loved him was not helping neither one of them at the moment. Hephestion has been here with Alexander so many times before and each time Alexander declared his love for him and promised never to do it again and each time Hephestion believed him. This time was no different, Hephestion wanted to hug Alexander and assure him that he loved him too. But another part of him was tired of accepting Alexanders unfaithfulness and always running back to the king like some love struck schoolboy. Hephestion would not do it now, he would not be easily swayed and forgive Alexander so quickly. Not now, this time he needed to think, he was not ready to let Alexander win:

"Alexander let me go."Hephestion said with more power in his voice

"Hephestion didn't you just hear me? I said I was sorry." Alexander knew the drill if he said sorry Hephestion always forgave him and this time should be no different.

"I heard you Alexander, but it doesn't mean I have to accept it. Let me go, I am tired and I need rest." Hephestion said rather cold.

Alexander heard the hint of coldness in Hephestions voice but decided to ignore it:

"Am I going to see you in the morning in my chambers for breakfast? Alexanders eyes pleaded with the general's.

"No your not Alexander." Hephestion preyed his arm from Alexanders grip and walked away without looking back.

Alexander didn't move or speak. Now it was his turn to be in shock. What had just happened? Did Heph just walk away from them, from him? Was he going to forgive him or not? Turning around to walk back to his chambers, Alexander for the first time in many years felt uncertain about what tomorrow held.

* * *

Tell me what you thought.... Did you like it? Do you want me to continue? Is it good enough to even continue? This is my first historical Fan Fiction and I am a little nervous, but I write CSI:NY fan fiction and a lot of people like those stories and I like reading Alexander Fan Fiction so I figured why not. Anyway like I said I am in high school, so please don't hold too much against me.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Time Heals Any Wound

Author: LizzyBennett

Story Summary: Alexander cheated and he wants back into Hephestion's favor, but has Hephestion finally had enough of Alexanders lies? What happens if Hephestion finds love in another's arms? Can Alexander get Hephestion back without pushing him further away? Or will Hephestion be lost to him forever? Alexander/Hephestion Hephestion/OC

Warning: I do not own anything, I do not profit over this. Please do not sue me, I am a broke high school student living off her parents and family. You won't win anything from me, but my cat socks and my pesky younger sister (Well you can have her if you want).

A/N: I would like to thank Evave,Classyblue, and Delos13 for their comments. Also I know the direction I am taking for the story, I also like to think that Hephestion knew that Alexander slept around he was king. But the issue in this story is not the fact that Alexander was having sex it's who he was having sex with.

**

* * *

Chapter One **

Morning came but sleep did not find Hephestion that night. He laid on his back in bed staring up at the ceiling. Images of Alexander and Bagoas flashed in his mind over and over as he tossed and turned the entire night. He tried to stop thinking about everything, but it was in vain the betrayal was just to great.

This wasn't the first time Hephestion had caught Alexander in bed with another. Countless times Hephestion had walked in on Alexander with men and woman alike, but none of those times had him this upset. This time was different because of who it was; Hephestion detested Bagoas from the first moment he met the servant. Hephestion had been sitting with Alexander when Bagoas came to serve them and eyed Alexander all night. Alexander, who wasn't subtle in his lust for the boy, laughed at Hephestion when he voiced his suspicions of the boy, but Hephestion knew there was something evil about him. Hephestion knew that they were strangers in a strange land and he stayed alert, unlike everyone else who easily became overly enchanted with the land and it's gorgeous inhabitants. Alexander knew how Hephestion felt about Bagoas and Hephestion thought that their love was enough for Alexander to know and understand that Bagoas should not be the next notch in his bed post.

Hephestion turned on his side and watched as one of his pages opened the shades and let the sun in. He let out a big sigh and pulled a pillow over his head, and continued on with his thoughts. He had no right to be angry about Alexander's bed mates because Alexander was king. But somehow their connection, running deep into their childhood, and the love they shared would not let Hephestion think of this as nothing more than a backstab a slap across the face. Hephestion was no doubt tired, both emotionally and physically and he needed a break. He needed a rest from everyone-including Alexander. This was the wake up call Hephestion needed, sent from the gods. Though he didn't like the way it was delivered, he understood the meaning of the whole situation. He needed to separate himself from Alexander and try to find his own happiness or his own definition of happiness.

Turning to face away from the windows Hephestion felt somewhat sadden by his revelation, he was going to have to try to break the possessive hold Alexander had on him and find what is his and his alone in this world. Hephestion continued to lay down for a few moments trying to capture any sleep, but Hypnos would not find him in the dawn of daylight so he got up and walked over to the washpan that was prepared for him. Today was a new day, and Hephestion did not know how he was going to draw the strength to face Alexander without losing the last shred of sanity he had left.

**Meanwhile **

Alexander was losing any hope of retaining any sanity. He was livid, and no one knew why or how they could calm down their king. He returned back to his room and began to throw things against the wall, shattering anything that came into reach openly weeping for his lover. How could he have been so dumb? How could he have slept with Bagoas knowing how much Hephestion dislikes him? Why hadn't Hephestion forgiven him in the hallway so that he could return to Hephestions room and make it up to him? Many questions flooded his mind, and since he could not find no solution to them he smashed and thrashed his room taking out his frustrations on things.

He continued his emotional tirade way into the early morning, until finally fatigue got the best of him and he collapsed onto his bed with dried tears and fresh tears staining his cheeks. Alexander didn't know what he was going to do, but he felt like this time was going to be different. Hephestion did not show much anger with him last night, but he saw something in him that frighten Alexander. Alexander did not see any fight in him, and that is what scared the king the most. Normally they would fight and argue about the affair, Alexander would remind Hephestion that he is king and that he could do whatever he pleased, and Hephestion would argue back that he should be treated with more respect. Than a little while later, Alexander would be showing Hephestion just how much he loved and needed him in the bedroom. But yesterday was different, Hephestion did not invite Alexander back into the room, he walked away from him. There was no fight, there was no yelling than passionate make up sex, there was nothing. And that was what bothered him.

Alexander rolled over just as Bagoas was bringing in his washpan and breakfast. Something inside Alexander flared and he shot up in bed:

"He thought you a snake," Alexander hissed at Bagoas,"He said he didn't trust you."

Bagoas just stared at Alexander:

"What you have nothing to say? You could have possibly taken away the ruler of my heart you.. You snake.." Alexander shouted as he jumped out of bed and stormed towards Bagoas:

"Get out now!!!! Your services or no longer required as of now." Alexander opened the door and shoved Bagoas out of the room.

Something inside of him told him that his anger should not be directed towards Bagoas, but his heart needed a scapegoat right now and Bagoas was the only one that would do.

* * *

Cassander and Ptomely sat in the food tent eating and talking about the previous days events and the things that was needed to be done today with the army when Hephestion walked in and sat next to Cassander:

"Health to you Ptolemy and Cassander"

"Health to you Hephestion" Ptolemy greeted Hephestion back.

"Not dining with Alexander Hephestion" Cassander swiped at Hephestion.

"No I decided to come down here and eat with the common folks." Hephestion shot back.

"Do I detect anger in your voice Hephestion? What is their trouble in paradise?" Cassander smirked.

"Yes it's too hot Cassander."Hephestion rolled his eyes as he dug into the breakfast served to him.

"It's to early for that Cassander and Hephestion," Ptolemy interrupted,"But Hephestion this is rather unusual is everything alright with Alexander and yourself?"

"Everything is fine Ptolemy, I just wanted a change this morning so I decided to spend the morning with my fellow generals."

Cassander eyed Hephestion, he could fool Ptolemy but he wasn't going to fall for it:

"What did Alexander do now Hephestion?"Cassander asked rather bluntly.

Hephestion turned to face Cassander:

"Alexander is king, anything he does should not be questioned."

"That may be, but something he has done has upset you." Cassander let out a slight laugh.

"Well if that is true than it is none of your business Cassander."

Hephestion turned back to his food, it wasn't Cassander place to try to pry information from him or was it his place to pretend to care. What Alexander has done to him is none of any ones business.

**Meanwhile**

Alexander slumped down in his chair and poured himself a glass of watered down wine. It was too early for the wine and it did not sit well once it settled in Alexanders stomach, but he needed to get his mind off the whole ordeal. But that would not come easily once the wine began to settle, Alexander grew angry at Hephestion. How dare he not accept my apology? Hoe dare he not invite me back to his room? I am king and he is nothing but a general? His mind or better yet the wine questioned. Alexander had the right to go to Hephestions room and demand that all be forgiven because he is king and he has the right to do what he wants.

Lost in thought, Alexander did not hear the pounding on the door until Cleitus walks into the room. The black general stood in front of Alexander angry that the king left him waiting in the hallway for that long with trembling guards insisting that the king wanted to see no visitors. He was not a visitor, he was a general who did not take orders so easily. Taking the cup from an obvious drunken Alexander, Cletius noticed Hephestions absence:

"Where is Hephestion Alexander?"

Alexander reached for his cup but when he realzied that Cleitus was not going to give it back, Alexander stood to pour himself another:

"He is not here." Alexander slurred his words.

"I can see that Alexander, where is he?" The general put the first cup down and walked over to Alexander to take the second one.

"I don't know.." Alexander went to drink the cup but Cleitus took it from his hands.

"Give me my cup"

"It is too early for wine Alexander, you have yet to eat your breakfast." Cleitus eyed the platter of food.

"I don't care for breakfast, now I order you to give me back my cup" Alexander tried to stand firm, but the wine had other plans for the king.

"Alexander," Cleitus wrap his arm around Alexanders waist and dragged him back to the chair and sat him down,"What happened with you and Hephestion?"

"What makes you think something happened Cle.." Alexander did not finish his sentence.

"Well he is not here and normally he's here in the morning eating with you."

"He's mad at me," Alexander said rather remorseful,"He caught me with Bagoas."

"Bagoas?"

"Yes you know how much he hates him, and being the lover that I am I had to go and break his heart again."

Cleitus thought for a moment about the situation. Any man would have loved to have taken this opportunity to go for Hephestion right now (The man was gorgeous), but Cleitus knew how much Hephestion meant to Alexander and visa versa so he was going to do them both a favor and patch this whole situation up:

"So what are you going to sit here and get drunk over the situation Alexander? Or are you going to do something about it?"

"Huh?" Alexander looked up at Cleitus.

"Hephestion Alexander are you not going to go to him?"

"I tried."

"Well try again Alexander, he is your other half and I hate to see you without him by your side."

"He's my better half." Alexander added hanging his head.

"Well your looking very ugly without that half."

Cleitus smiled at Alexander as Alexander lifted his head. Cleitus was right without Hephestion Alexander felt he had no good aspect of character, he needed to get Hephestion back before this situation got any worse.

* * *

So... Review


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Time Heals Any Wound

Author: LizzyBennett

Story Summary: Alexander cheated and he wants back into Hephestion's favor, but has Hephestion finally had enough of Alexanders lies? What happens if Hephestion finds love in another's arms? Can Alexander get Hephestion back without pushing him further away? Or will Hephestion be lost to him forever? Alexander/Hephestion Hephestion/OC

Warning: I do not own anything, I do not profit over this. Please do not sue me, I am a broke high school student living off her parents and family. You won't win anything from me, but my cat socks and my pesky younger sister (Well you can have her if you want).

A/N: Thanks everyone for commenting, I know that this chapter has been long overdue, but I am trying my best guys.... :)

* * *

**Chapter three**

Alexander walked alongside Cleitus until he reached the tent meant for the generals to eat. Alexander took a deep breath as he crossed into the tent and his eyes instantly gravitated towards Hephestion who sat sitting over with Cassander and Ptolemy. Alexander let out his breath, as he stared at his beautiful general. Hephestion was wearing a baby blue citron that went along with the color of his auburn hair. Alexander felt his insides turn as he continued to walk closer to his generals seated at the table; when he finally approached the table Hephestions eyes looked up and caught his, this caused Alexander to resist the urge to take him in his arms and show him the exact extend of his love for him:

"Health to you Alexander" Ptolemy greeted

"Health to you Ptolemy, Cassander, Hephestion." Alexanders eyes bore into Hephestion's, but Hephestion broke the gaze and looked over at Cleitus:

"Health to you Cleitus." Hephestion smiled at Cleitus, this caused Alexander to feel a slight twinge of jealousy, those smiles were only supposed to be for Alexander to get lost in.

"Health to you Hephestion." Cleitus smiled back, but stopped when he saw the glare Alexander sent his way.

"Do you both plan on joining us Alexander, or has Hephestion forbid you to be within any inch of him?" Cassander boldly asked Alexander.

Alexander ignored the jab,"No Cleitus and I are going to sit at another table to discuss some affiars, that is unless you want us to join." Alexander looked at Hephestion to gage his reaction, but Hephestion just looked down at his bowl.

"We don't mind Alexander, right Hephestion, you can chose to sit anywhere you like." Ptolemy answered moving over to accomodate Alexander and Cleitus.

"Yes alexander, you can do and sit anywhere you like, after all you are king."Hephestion added as he took a bite of his bread.

Alexander sat next to Ptomley across from Hephestion:

"You've braided your hair this morning Hephestion."

Hephestion had his hair braided on purpose, he knew it drove Alexander wild:

"Yes I figured to do something different, plus this heat will drive a sane man crazy. My hair was starting to get bothersome with it sticking to my neck and all." Hephestion keep it cordial, he didn't need anyone getting in his or Alexanders business.

"Well than I must thank the gods for giving us such terrible weather." Alexander smiled at Hephestion, hoping the general would give him a message with his eyes or mouth that all had been forgotten.

But Hephestion didn't smile back, he turned his attention to Cleitus:

"Cletius I'm going out today for a ride, there is nothing to do here at the moment. Do you mind joning me?"

Cleitus looked over at Alexander, who looked like he was about to lose it, and blinked. There was no way he could deny the lovely Hephestion but also get out of hurting or angering Alexander:

"Of course I would be honroed Hephestion, but I do believe Alexander has some work for me. But I could go tomorrow."

"It's alright," Hephestion understood why Cleitus was turning him down the reason was right in front of him,"I'll go by myself."

"Alone?" Alexander asked.

"Yes alone Alexander."

"You can't go out there alone, we are new here Hephestion you know nothing of the land."

"I can manage Alexander, you've managed to adapt well to the land and the people." Hephestion swiped

The others all looked at Alexander waiting for his reply, Alexander swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and forced a smile:

"Well a king has to adapt well to his lands and his people Hephestion."

"Agreed," Hephestion took another bite of his bread,"I too must learn to adapt to my surroundings and the people." Hephestion forced his smile as well.

Ptolemy wanted to change the topic before it got out of hand:

"Alexander have you heard any word on the ambassador they are going to be sending from Troy?"

"No," Alexander took his eyes off of Hephestion,"But he should be here any day now."

"Oh, well have you begun to plan his welcome reception."

"Must we discuss such trivial things Ptolemy?" Alexander asked.

"No Alexander," Ptolemy looked at Cleitus,"I just wanted to discuss something else."

"Yes why don't we discuss why you all are still sitting here when there is work to be done. The soldier's need their new orders, and there is inventory to be taken."

The Generals all moved to get up:

"Hephestion can you stay for a minute I need to talk to you." Alexander asked slowly.

"Alexander I need to go, I have something important to tend too." Hephestion turned.

"Hephestion please.."

Hephestion turned and stopped as the other general's walked out of the tent.

* * *

Alexander waited until they were alone and he got up from the table and walked over to where Hephestion was standing:

"Heph, I just wanted to apologize about last night. I should not have been with him."

"Alexander," Hephestion started,"I told you last night that you need not apologize to me."

"But yet I do."

"Alexander you have no obligation to me, I am just your general."

"Hephestion your more than just my general," Alexander took his hand,"Your my everything, the better part of me."

Hephestion looked down at the Alexander and his hands entwined and frowned, he needed to be strong and not fall for this act again:

"Alexander your my everything too," Saying that caused Alexander too smile,"But right now I think we need a break." Hephestion removed his hand from Alexanders.

"A break?" Alexander looked at Hephestion questioningly.

"Alexander your king and I cannot tell you who to sleep with or what to do, but I can decide who I will sleep with and I chose to not sleep with you anymore. We can be still be friends, but I will not no longer be your bedmate."

Alexander listened to the words come out of Hephestion mouth, and he felt like his world was about to shatter. Not knowing what to feel Alexander lashed out, because rage was the only thing he knew how to convey when he felt that his love was slipping away:

"What do you mean no longer bedmates?" Alexander said almost deadly.

"You know what I mean Alexander." Hephestion said.

"How do you suppose we go back to just being friends, when you are the ruler of my heart huh? You know I cannot give you up that easily Hephestion."

"Alexander I am not asking you to give me up, I am just asking that you give me sometime to collect myself."

"No your asking me to let you go and I will not do such a thing."

"Alexander you have no choice."

"You damn right I do." Alexander yelled

"You don't," Hephestion yelled right back,"Alexander I will no longer discuss this." Hephestion turned to leave but Alexander grabbed him by a braid:

"Let me go Alexander."

"No, now you listen to me and you listen to me good Hephestion," Alexanders tone turned more deadly,"You are mine and I will not lose you."

Hephestion didn't answer he just tried to remove his hair from Alexanders embrace:

"Hephestion answer me."

Hephestion struggled until he finally got his hair from Alexander hold and moved away from him:

"This is why we need to take a break from each other, I am sick and tired of fighting with you Xander." Hephestion panted heavily as he looked at Alexander.

"Phai don't"

"Alexander you've done this to yourself, maybe Bagoas will keep you warm at night."

Hephestion turned and walked out the tent.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED. **


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Time Heals Any Wound

Author: LizzyBennett

Story Summary: Alexander cheated and he wants back into Hephestion's favor, but has Hephestion finally had enough of Alexanders lies? What happens if Hephestion finds love in another's arms? Can Alexander get Hephestion back without pushing him further away? Or will Hephestion be lost to him forever? Alexander/Hephestion Hephestion/OC

Warning: I do not own anything, I do not profit over this. Please do not sue me, I am a broke high school student living off her parents and family. You won't win anything from me, but my cat socks and my pesky younger sister (Well you can have her if you want).

A/N: So sorry for the deley in a new chapter (I know I know it has been months) but I promise I will try to get more chapters out there... Please forgive me!

* * *

Chapter three

Hephestion stormed out of the tent, leaving a stunned Alexander to his own vices. A lot of different emotions and thoughts were coursing through Hephestion's body at the moment, each one vying for dominance. The general had just done the unthinkable, he just ended something with the man he thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with. He and Alexander had been buddies, lovers, and everything else imaginable for the last 15 years, so for Hephestion to finally say enough and walk away from Alexander was a big deal. Walking towards the stables, Hephestion felt the stares of the soldiers and fellow generals, but he was a strong man and the looks of others was not his concerned. He was used to the whispers and childless gossip about him that went on behind his back, he built up a tough skin, he had too if he wanted to be with Alexander. As he reached the stables he hardly noticed Ptomley running up beside him:

"Hephestion what is going on, what is all that shouting about?"

"Well I am sure you and the whole royal army got a earful of it, so why don't you piece it together and figure it out." Hephestion snapped in his

"Hephestion I am on your side-'

"On my side," Hephestion let out a small laugh,"You don't even know what the issue is."

"I do know that Alexander has wronged you, and that conversation was not a pleasant one."

Hephestion began preparing his horse for travel:

"Ptolemy if you want answers go and ask your beloved king."

And with that Hephestion dismissed him.

**Meanwhile**

Alexander was seething with rage. How dare Hephestion, his beloved, deny him the right to apologize. Then on top of that he walks away from their love. No one denies or walks away from Alexander, Alexander was to always be indulged whether it was food, wine or sex. But yet his general, his love, his everything was denying him the one thing that Alexander only wanted in the world-Hephestion's love. Hephestion was no doubt Alexander's only weakness. His mother had warned him of letting Hephestion have that much power over his heart and mind, she warned that Hephestion would be his downfall, the only thing to ruin Alexander the Great. But Alexander shrugged her off, along with everyone else who thought their relationship was wrong or immoral. Nothing mattered to Alexander, no one's opinion mattered but Hephestion's.

And now Hephestion wanted to throw everything they have built together away. He wanted to walk away from Alexander, he wanted to walk away from being one. Alexander could not, or would not, allow that. He will not allow Hephestion to leave him or his bed. Alexander never wanted to rule Hephestion like he ruled his other general's or subjects. But if he had to make Hephestion come to his bed each night, that is exactly what he will do.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Time Heals Any Wound

Author: LizzyBennett

Story Summary: Alexander cheated and he wants back into Hephestion's favor, but has Hephestion finally had enough of Alexanders lies? What happens if Hephestion finds love in another's arms? Can Alexander get Hephestion back without pushing him further away? Or will Hephestion be lost to him forever? Alexander/Hephestion Hephestion/OC

Warning: I do not own anything, I do not profit over this. Please do not sue me, I am a broke high school student living off her parents and family. You won't win anything from me, but my cat socks and my pesky younger sister (Well you can have her if you want).

A/N: I know it has been forever with me and updating this story... But right now I am in college and I am about to start writing a prequel to another story of mine, so just bear with me guys... I am trying to not make Hephestion seem like the needy type and he is not going to be the needy one.. But than we also have to keep in mind that Alexander is a king and he does not beg no one or want for nothing. So this is going to be very interesting.

***Everytime a name appears in black, it means a shift in the character and thought.**

* * *

Chapter four

Night had befallen the persian sky, and the royal court along with others, were al gathered in the large hall for another wild party in honor of someone or something. Alexander had arrived with his wife, Queen Roxanne, and quickly ordered the nearest page to bring him wine and pour whenever the cup was low. Alexander, as he downed cups of wine, watched the door and the crowd. He watched as his generals, and other members of his army and court, drank, ate and were merry. But he kept his eyes glued to the door just in case the one that he wanted to walk through the door the most came. Alexander had been locked away in his room most of the day, pacing back and forth trying to figure out how he was going to get Hephestion back on his side, and back in his bed. There was no way Alexander can just simply order him to come back into his arms, Hephestion was different, he was not one to be commanded to do anything that he did not want to do. Also Alexander wanted him back with him, ordering Hephestion around, was not going to get him any closer to being back in his lovers arms. But Alexander was king, and he begged no one, he stomped down to no one's level and he did not take no for an answer. His ego was his biggest flaw, and though he wanted no one to know he was weak, Hephestion was the one that made him weak and he wanted him to know that he would do anything, or say anything to get him back.

**Hephestion** on the other hand, was done with the situation. He spent the whole day sitting by the lake, with his horse, and just thinking about Alexander, Bagaos and himself. He had no right to be truly angry. Alexander was king, he could do whatever he wanted, and if he wanted to do his servant, Hephestion could not stop him. Hephestion had endured war, marriage, and everything else with Alexander, and this was the final straw in everything. He hated the thought of walking away from Alexander, he thought that he could stick through it all and he did. He endured jealousy, snickers behind his back, and men's harsh words, all for Alexander. But now he was realizing that Alexander would probably not do the same for him. Alexander knew how Hephestion felt about Bagaos, and for him to sleep with him in that manner was the final straw. Alexander could have had any servant, but he chose the one servant that Hephestion could not forgive.

After spending his time at the lake, Hephestion made his way back to the palace and back to his room. He did not want to go to the party tonight, it was going to be like any other party, but he was obligated to do so. So after he changed into a clean navy blue and gold citron and made his way to the dining hall. On his way to the there he passed a very drunk Ptolemy and a young lady:

"Health to you Ptolemy" Hephestion greeted

"Health to you," Ptolemy leaned forward to really get in Hephestion's face,"Hephestion. I almost did not recognize you."

"Well I hope I feel half as good as you after I have a little wine."

"Well lovely, don't have too much, you might end up waking up to Hades himself"

Hephestion smiled as Ptolemy moved to walk on:

"Oh and Hephestion," Ptolemy turned to face Hephestion,"Alexander is drunk."

Hephestion only nodded, heading the undercover warning. Hephestion opened the great doors and walked into the the dining hall. He looked around, as people were laughing, kissing, and enjoying the wine. He spotted the other generals in the far back corner talking on couches. He made his way over towards them; as he made his way to the other generals, Hephestion could feel the intense stare of Alexander. Knowing and being connected with Alexander for so long, Hephestion could tell and feel when he is being watched by his lover, well former lover. Alexander had a hawk like stare, and right now it was fixed on Hephestion.

**Alexander **saw the love of his life finally walk into the room, and he could not or would not take his eyes off of him. Hephestion looked wonderful in the navy citron that Alexander had gifted him a few moons back. Alexander watched as Hephestion looked around, than made his way to the other generals sitting in the corner. He wanted to get down from the throne and walk over to him, but it was not customary to leave when the queen was in the room alongside him. Alexander could do nothing, but watch Hephestion and consume more wine.

**Hephestion **finally made it too the other generals:

"Enjoying the festivities?" Hephestion asked as he touched touched Cassander.

"I'd rather be doing something else." Cassander responded as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh me too." Hephestion responded as he took a cup of wine from one of the pages.

Cassander eyed him and shrugged,"Well I'm going to go and fine me a young one for the night."

Cassander walked off and Hephestion walked over to Cleitus who was sitting by himself:

"Health to you Cleitus" Hephestion greeted as he sat down.

"Health to you Hephestion" Cleitus moved over so that Hephestion could sit.

Hephestion took a sip of his wine and stole a quick glance over at Alexander, who in turn, was staring back at him. Hephestion looked away and focused all his attention back on the black general:

"So this is another one of Alexanders wild random parties?"

"Yes, well you know Alexander. He does not need a reason to fellowship with his subjects."

Hephestion nodded his head and looked around:

"What did you do today?"

"Some reports, some inventory, some skill training with the troops." Cleitus folded his arms.

"Yes I was thinking about doing some training with my men sooner rather than later." Hephestion smiled.

**Cleitus** avoided looking at Hephestion. He had always had feelings for his fellow general, but Alexander had made it known that Hephestion was his and he would not deal with any rivals for his affections. So like others who admired the general, Cleitus avoided looking in Hephestion's eyes or allowing himself to get too attached:

"Well we can always do combative training with the troops together. My soldiers against yours.."

"Well Cleitus I welcome your challenge"

The two generals laughed.

Hephestion continued to focus on Cleitus because he knew that Alexander was still watching him. He didn't want to get caught up in any mess, for Alexander was very jealous, But Hephestion neglected his friends over the years for Alexander, and now that him and Alexander was no more, Hephestion wanted to explore his options and get to know his friends a whole lot better. Standing Hephestion rested his hand on Cleitus shoulder:

"Well I'm going to retire for the night, these parties are never for me. But I welcome your challenge my dear friend" Hephestion smiled down at Cleitus.

Cleitus smiled back,"Well good night Hephestion, and remember I was a solider before you were born."

Hephestion laughed and walked away, avoiding the stares from those who he walked past, and most importantly, avoiding Alexander.

**Cleitus **unfortunately could not avoid the angering stare of his king, who was looking at his general with fire burning in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Okay this story does have a point and I am slowly getting to it, so just sit back and enjoy the ride.


End file.
